Drama at the Weasley's
by Alexa Eversence
Summary: Little one shot about what happens when Rose and Hermione get into one of those mother-daughter arguements. Kinda inspired by a fight I had recently with my own mom. If you'd read and review, I'd greatly appreciate it!


**Here's my first one shot, guys! Hope you like it!**

**16 year old Rose**

"Rose, I told you to clean your owl's cage!" My mum yelled from the living room to my _upstairs _bedroom.

"I'm writing a letter to Scorpius!" I yelled back.

"I don't care. Work comes first!"

I groaned in annoyance as I set down my quill and put the lid on my ink bottle. I began to get out the supplies and prepared to clean out my tawny owl, Blossom's, cage. I had just let Blossom out of her cage to hunt when my mum stormed into my room.

"This was supposed to be done yesterday!" She screeched.

"I was at the Quittitch Pitch with Albus and my friends!" I tried to explain.

"Just give it here, I'll do it!" She said reaching for the items in my hands.

"NO! I was going to do it. You only gave me a few minutes!" I said turning away and backing up quickly.

My mum let out an annoyed sigh. "You know, I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry I'm not a famous hero at the age of 16 like you, dad, and Uncle Harry."

"I was seventeen." My mother countered.

"That's only a single year difference!" I protested.

"What? You're so ungrateful. After everything the whole Weasley family gave that year for your generation. All of the lives that were lost." She exclaimed trying to make me feel guilty.

"Ungrateful? Yes, that's what I must be. That's why I tear up every year on the anniversary of the battle. That's why I wish I would have known Fred, Teddy's parents, Sirius, and Colin Creevey." I said my voice laden with sarcasm.

She narrowed her eyes and ignored my words. "Nobody pulls their weight around here! Not even your father! I fell like no one knows what hard work is!"

"I don't know what hard work is? My grades are just as good as yours were! Hugo's are pretty good too!"

"This has nothing to do with school!" She screamed.

I made my voice as calm as possible. "You're right." She looked at me suspiciously, "it has to do with hard work, which directly ties in with school!"

We were in the hallway know growing closer to the stairs. "Ugh. You are so much like your father!" She stormed down the stairs ranting on to herself.

"Good!" I yelled down to her. I trudged back into my room and slammed the door with all of my strength. I had begun to clean Blossom's cage again when my dad walked in. I looked up at him wondering if my mom had already sold me out, and if _he_ was going to yell at me too.

"Hey. I heard you mother gave you a pretty hard time." He sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to him gesturing for me to join him.

I nodded as I set down my cleaning brush and took off my gloves.

I sat down next to him and he put a comforting arm around me.

I was instantly reminded of being a little kid afraid of the dark, or being convinced that there was a monster in the closet.

I laid my head on his shoulder and was amazed at how I could go from glaringly mad at my mum and hurt by her words to completely comforted and content just by snuggling in my dad's arms.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Rosie?"

"Mum said I was a lot like you. Am I?"

He pondered this for a moment choosing his words carefully for what seemed like an eternity. "In some ways; yes. You have my flaring temper, my appetite, my blue eyes, my flaming red hair color, my er… knack for getting into trouble. But you're also a lot like your mother. You look at things in serious way when all that your cousins and friends want to do is have a laugh. You have her long, bushy, and frizzy hair. You have her stubbornness, thank Merlin you inherited her brains and her love for learning, and you both have a special place for books in your hearts. You two really are a lot alike." He paused. "That's why you two fight and argue so much. She sees so much of herself in you."

"Oh." I replied taking it all in.

"I'll talk to her and try to soften her up a bit." He said giving me a reassuring smile. "Just finish cleaning Blossom's cage and you can finish your letter to Scorpius."

I blushed. "How much did you hear?"

He pulled an extendable ear out of his pocket. It wasn't just an extendable ear though. It was the new and improved version that George hadn't even released to my cousins and I yet. "You and your cousins aren't the only ones that Uncle George trusts with his new products." He gave me another grin and walked out of my room.

I just sat there, stunned and speechless.

**Please review and tell me what you thought about it! I love feedback! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
